Dare contest
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: Smokescreen and Taffyta face off in a series of dares. I don't own any characters you saw in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey this Thewatcher2814. Remember when Smokescreen and Taffyta had that race and ended in a tie. Well this is a dare contest whoever can do the most dares without chickening will be the winner. Which team are you on Team Smokescreen or Team Taffyta? Here's the first dare for Team Smokescreen.

Taffyta: Okay Smokescreen I dare you to jump off the milk fall off cereal box canyon.

Smokescreen: Alright get ready to put your money where your mouth is.

Smokescreen takes a good look at the bottom and backs away very slowy.

Taffyta: Going to find a pink spray paint you (Smokescreen cuts her off.)

Smokescreen: Talk to the hand. (Govnator's accent)

Smokescreen runs and jumps off and free falls freestyle and hits the milk.

Smokescreen: Whoo! In your face Muttonfudge!

Taffyta: Let me show you how the pros do it Joe!

Taffyta jumps off the cliff but hits some rocks and falls down like a pinko chip on the price is right and lands in the milk. Her body resurfaces and her mascara is running.

Smokescreen: You okay?

Taffyta: Just take me to a doctor.

The scene switches to Sugar Rush hospital in the castle.

Taffyta is covered in bandages on her right arm, her left leg and on her head.

Taffyta: The doctor says I can't race for a month or my next dare or challenge.

Smokescreen: Good because that will give me plenty of time to think of one while you're healing.

Taffyta: I will make you pink for a week.

Smokescreen: and you still have to say sorry and polish me for a week.

A/N: alright if you love that dare. Please review me a dare for Taffyta to do. And choose your side Team Smokescreen or Team Taffyta.


	2. Chapter 2 Taffyta vs terminator

Team Taffyta's turn. This is dare is requested by Agent BM. I hope you enjoy this.

Smokescreen enters terminator salvation game with a cloaking device and runs through the ruins of L.A.

Smokescreen phases through sky net and grab a T-600 and runs off.

The next morning Smokescreen goes over to Taffyta's house. Taffyta opens the door and sees Smokescreen.

Taffyta: What up Smokescreen.

Smokescreen: Your date awaits. Put this blindfold on.

Taffyta puts the blindfold on.

Taffyta: I'm not gonna be walking in a mystery room right?

Smokescreen: No. (Tells the T-600 to come out.) Now take it off!

Taffyta takes off the blindfold and is scared.

Smokescreen: I dare you to fight this terminator in hand to hand combat.

Taffyta: Are you nuts?!

Smokescreen: Back out and apologize.

Taffyta runs to the terminator and fights it. But the terminator is beating the living daylights out of her.

Taffyta kicks the terminator in the face. Taffyta rips the terminator piece by piece and kicks the head.

At Swizzle's trailer, Swizzle is watching the hockey game and the terminator's head breaks a window and breaks Swizzle's TV.

Back at Taffyta's house.

Smokescreen: You won this round kid. But I'll think of a dare that you can't handle.

Taffyta: Wait until your turn comes. (Licks a strawberry lollipop.)

Swizzle drives up angry.

Swizzle: Which one you two threw this? (Shows the T-600's head.)

Smokescreen and Taffyta: It was him/her!

Swizzle: You two are lucky that I know a handyman that fixes thing with one touch of his hammer. (Drives away to game central station.)

Smokescreen: I'll see you later.

Taffyta: Yeah. You too.

Smokescreen goes through a universal bridge.

Taffyta calls someone on her cell.

Taffyta: Candlehead it's me. Taffyta Muttionfudge. Listen I need your help to come up for some dares for Smokescreen.

Alright Team Taffyta got a point. Will Team Smokescreen fight back. Please review what dare you want Smokescreen to do.


	3. Chapter 3 the alien queen

Team Smokescreen's turn and like the last dare it will try and kill Smokescreen.

Taffyta is in Aliens extermination looking for something. And runs out with a cube.

Tahu, Vanellope and Smokescreen are in a glartorian arena now a days they use it for sports, plays and other shows.

Tahu: Smokescreen this whole thing is idiotic. Can't you just back out?

Smokescreen: Tahu if I back out I'll look like a Barlie dream car and all my friends will make fun of me.

Vanellope: I tried to talk to Taffyta but she won't drop the contest.

Taffyta walks in with a clipboard in her hands and wearing a mic.

Taffyta: Smokescreen you're need in the arena.

Smokescreen sighs and walks outside in the arena and sees his friends in the crowd.

Smokescreen: Sweet! I wonder why Taffyta brought me?

Tahu and Vanellope are in the box.

Vanellope: These seats are awesome and plus you got a TV in here for close ups. (Leans back)

Tahu: This arena use to be two bionicles fighting. But now we use this for sports, plays and other stuff.

Taffyta walks in the room and sits down.

Taffyta: Let the dare begin. (Presses a button and the gate opens)

The alien queen comes out and hisses at Smokescreen.

Vanellope: (Shocked) Sweet mother of monkey milk!

Tahu: (Shocked) What is that thing?!

Smokescreen: Whoa! That's not good.

Taffyta: (Mircophone) You have to wrestle the alien queen without your blaster or phase shifter.

Smokescreen: Ok how hard can it be? (Runs and tackles the Alien queen.)

Vanellope: At least he's not wrestling Leatherhead.

Tahu: What was Taffyta thinking?

The alien queen tries to stab Smokescreen with its tail. But Smokescreen rips the tail off but the acid blood hits Smokescreen but he fights through the pain. He screams and rips the extra mouth and stabs the alien queen and the alien queen dies and melts from the acid. Smokescreen raises his arm in victory and falls to the ground.

Later Tahu, Vanellope, Taffyta, Optimus Prime and Ratchet help Smokescreen up.

Optimus Prime: This wouldn't have happened if you said Smokescreen's idea was stupid.

Taffyta: It was stupid. Also he made me fight a terminator.

Tahu: you know what just go home we'll talk about this later.

The Autobots go through the universal bridge back to their home.

Tahu: I'll see you two later. (Tahu leaves the arena.)

Vanellope gives Taffyta a look.

Taffyta: Oh no.

At Vanellope's castle Vanellope is angry and pacing back and forth.

Vanellope: What were you thinking?! You could of killed Smokescreen!

Taffyta: I know. But he survived and got battle scars for Bulkhead.

Vanellope: (Sighs) Just go home and get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow.

Taffyta: Yes Vanellope. (bows down to Vanellope and leaves.)

Vanellope: Why couldn't they just end in a tie.

Team Smokescreen got another point. Please review what dare you want Taffyta to do.


	4. Chapter 4 be nice

This dare is requested by FlynnieG. This is for girl.

It's Sunday the arcade is closed and Smokescreen is driving to Taffyta's house. Taffyta is getting a tan and Smokescreen blocks her light.

Taffyta: Hey Smokey your fat head is blocking my light.

Smokescreen: That's not very nice for a girl that says stay sweet.

Taffyta: What are you talking about?

Smokescreen: I dare you to be nice to everyone inside and outside of Sugar Rush for a day.

Taffyta: are you insane? I can't hold in my anger I'm not like Charlie's anger management group.

Smokescreen: It's only for a day the dare ends at 9.

Taffyta: Alright let's do this.

10:00 am Smokescreen and Taffyta are walking near the lemonade lake and they see Swizzle building a water slide.

Taffyta: Hey Swizzle. (Realizes the dare.) Working hard or hardly working?

Breakdown: I'm working hard Taffyta.

12:00 pm Smokescreen and Taffyta are back in Sugar Rush walking through the racers' home and see Candlehead is breaking dance really bad.

Candlehead: Yeah! Hey guys what did you think of my moves?

Taffyta: Candlehead that was- Really good keep it up.

Candlehead smiles and jumps in the air.

A montage comes on. Crumbelina gives Taffyta chicken that is badly burnt, she takes a bite of the chicken and almosts barf, but Taffyta gives Crumbelina a thumbs up. Taffyta walks and hits a string and a cream pie hits her in the face, Gloyd and Citrusella come out laughing, Taffyta smiles and gives them thumb ups. Rancis throws Kitarangs at the targets but misses one and hits Taffyta's foot, she goes up to Rancis and gives back a Kitarang and smiles. The montage ends with Jubileena and Adorabeezle building London Bridge out of Oreos but it falls down.

Taffyta: You girls did your best and that, aw who am I kidding.

Smokescreen: You got 2 minutes left.

Jubileena: What's going on?

Smokescreen: I told her to be nice to everyone for the day.

Adorabeezle: Nice! (Fist bumps Smokescreen)

Taffyta: I don't think I can take it any more!

Smokescreen: Good because it's 9 and you survived.

Taffyta: Yes finally! London bridge is falling down and same with the idiots that may it fall down. (Laughing)

Jubileena: (Sarcastic) It's great to have you back Taffyta.

Taffyta: Thank you. (Takes out a Sugar cube the size of a Rubik's cube and turns into her kart and jumps in.) Now if you excuse me I have the truth to spread. (Drives away.)

Adorabeezle: That was nice. If I were you Smokescreen I watch my back. Taffyta's last dare almost killed you.

Smokescreen: If she locks me in with the same room with Leatherhead I'll throw her in the sewers.

Taffyta survived another dare. What will Smokescreen's dare be you decided by reviewing or PM me. Stay frosty.


End file.
